Tokimeki Restaurant One-Shots
by Sekata
Summary: Welcome to the very first Tokimeki Reader x Character series! I hope you like them! Nothing more needs to be said I guess. Don't like - Don't read - Don't bitch :


**Let's start with X.I.P.s Cutie Kanzaki Toru-kun! I apologize, if he is out of character or somehow shabby ;/**

**Disclaimer: Tokimeki Restaurant and Toru are not belonged to me, and neither you are.**

In the Tokimeki High School , there were some things that were on the fixed agenda. First, there was the chronic -being late- of the inattentive singer Toru Kanzaki , who had just reached the school building after it had already rung again, still with a jam sandwich in his mouth. " Damn, I'm late again .. " he muttered , and was about to go inside the door when he heard suspicious noises from behind the gym.

For the second fixed agenda.. it was less rosy. A group of guys had fun to bully one of their classmates. This girl was you. Your shy and very quiet character back made you an easy target for bullies because you never fought back. "Hey , it looks she's about to cry . " one of the boys laughed before he threw your body against the school wall and kicked you to the ground. You held your hands protectively over your face , as the boys continued to hit and insult you.

In this moment Toru came around the corner , because he had heard the sounds of hitting and laughter. His eyes widened and he dropped his school bag before he pushed the leader of the boys away. " How pathetic are you? Assaulting a girl ! " Toru said angrily , but the boys just laughed at him. "That 's none of your business, Kanzaki. Go away. "the leader grinned and pushed Toru aside so he landed next to you. " T-Toru - kun .. " you murmured and looked at your classmates.

Toru stood up and put his hands on your shoulders. "[Y/n]-chan, are you all right? " He asked softly, You wiped the tears away before you nodded slightly. "Stay back Toru - kun , I do not want you to be involved. " Torus eyes softened and he shook his head. "Nonsense. Do you really think I'd let you go through this alone? " You hadn't had time to respond , because the guys raised both of your bodies at your collar and prepared for more blows.

A teacher, who saw this through his window came to your rescue before he brought you to the infirmacy.

-,-,-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After class you arrived at your home exhausted, where you found your father on the couch drunk again. " You're late. Make me something to eat. I'm starving . "He growled at you. "I'm sorry father .. I will prepare something immediately. " you muttered and ran past him. You held your arm to hide your new injuries , although he would not be interested anyway. " You're getting just as lazy as your bitch mother. Hurry up, soccer is going to start. " the visibly intoxicated man yelled to the kitchen. You sighed and looked at the vegetables you were just cutting. " You could have made something by yourself , instead of just to drink the whole day and hook around with .. " , you began but stopped as something pulled your hair rudely.

" How dare you! " your father growled , who had heard everything and pushed you against the refrigerator. You hit your head on the edge and that left a cut on your forehead before you squat in a corner. " I..I 'm sorry .. " you murmured anxiously and closed your eyes to endure what your father was now doing to you. That was better than to fight back, because it was over faster this way.

…..

" Ah the commercials are over. And you, lazy piece of shit, hurry up and make sure that my meal is finished in 10 Minutes before I get really uncomfortable. You don't want that for sure. " your father spoke coldly and went back into the living room where you already could hear the loud cheering of the audience. You still laid on the ground and fought back your tears. How long would this go on ? Slowly you straightened up and looked paralyzed on the unprepared food.

You could not take it anymore. You just could not take it any longer. Some tears fell on the knife as you bit your lip before you left the kitchen. " Where are you going ? " your father asked as you headed for the front door. " I forgot something .. I have to go to the supermarket again .. " you replied sadly. "Get me some beer . " That's all he had to say about it.

As you stood outside and closed the door behind you , it began to rain. Oh right, tonight was a storm warning. But you didn't care. Through the rain , you just ran aimlessly through the empty streets.

Toru was outside too, because today were rehearses for a new song and Kyoya had already spoken several threats on his mobile phone , that he has to get 'his ass to the rehearse'

With an umbrella in his hand , the young man hummed happily and jumped every now and then in some puddles, in his heart he was still a child

As you ran past him , Toru did not even had time to greet you. Instead, he looked rather worried after you. "Was she crying .. ? " He asked himself , looking at his watch. "I 'll be late , but .. I'm sorry Kyoya. [Y/n] is more important to me than the song. " Toru said resolutely and ran after you.

However, it didn't last long until you got out of his sight. After you arrived at a children's playground you finally stopped. Drenched by the rain and already shivering , you looked around and saw the tunnel tubes through which the children always went through. This was the perfect place to hide. You sat down in the tunnel that was just big enough so that you didn't have to squeeze yourself too much and pulled your legs close to your body before you hugged them. You wished to never leave this hole again.

Toru arrived the playground a few minutes later , breathless and panting. But he didn't gave himself time to recover as he was looking around. " [Y/n] - chan ..? Are you here ? "He called out, but his calls went unanswered. While walking on the sandy terrain of the playground , he heard a soft sob from the direction of the tunnels. Toru knelt down in front of the tube and flashed you a sad smile as he exhaled deeply. " Hey..You'll catch your death if you 're sitting here. " He spoke softly and laid his hand gently on your head. " Maybe I want that. Then this miserable life will come to an end..." you murmured with a broken voice. Toru's face fell and he tried to squeeze down beside you in the tunnel and put his arms around your shivering form.

" Don't say that. I know it is not easy in school with Kouji and the others, but .. From now on I will inform Kyoya to take care of these idiots and then they will never touch you again. You'll see everything will be .. " Toru began but stopped when he stroked your soaking wet strands from your face, revealing the cut. Shocked, he lifted your face tenderly. "Who did that .. ? This cut seems new .. Did Kouji intercepted you on your way home ? "He asked in horror. "No... That was my father. " you said and told him everything about how your father abused you since your mother left both of you.

Toru put his arms around you again and squeezed you tightly. His chin rested on your head and he bit his lip. "You don't deserve such a life . " He muttered. "Who knows... I'm only an insignificant slave for my father, my grades aren't that good either. I guess there's nothing I can do right."

Toru shook his head and put his index finger under your chin as he slightly pulled away to look you directly into your [e/c] eyes. He slowly smiled again with his cute smile that always made you blush and your heart beating faster. " That's not true. You are a warm-hearted woman who just needs more confidence. In sports, your moves are so elegant, and you have a beautiful voice. I heard you sing as you wiped the blackboard after school back then and it warmed my heart . "Toru said and you blushed even more.

"Wait what? Y-You heard me? " You stammered so embarrassed you could just sink into the ground. Toru laughed softly before he held you closer to his warm body. "No need to be ashamed. You're a great singer. So don't think so badly of youself." Toru whispered. " Toru... Why are you being so nice to me?" You asked somewhat uncertain. Never before has anyone been so kind to you, without wanting something bad.

Toru blinked. " Do you have to have a reason to be nice ? Besides, I like you... [Y/n]-chan. I like you .. very much .. "his voice trailed off and leaned closer to your fave " T-Toru-kun... I-I like you too, very much..No. Actually I lo~ .. " , each additional syllable died in your throat as Toru suddenly put his lips onto yours and kissed you gently. His hand went up and went around the back of your head as he pulled your face closer to him to deepen the kiss.

You closed your eyes and relaxed as you returned the kiss. Toru licked your lower lip before he pulled back with a sweet smile. "I'm sorry, but I could not resist anymore." he whispered then, rubbing his nose against yours. You smiled and returned the gesture before you put your arms around his neck. "It's perfectly fine. You taste like chocolate by the way. "you chuckled. Toru smiled and closed his eyes. "And you taste better than all sweets." He purred, pulling you into a kiss again.

After this kiss that lasted like eternity you just sat there in each other arms and watched the falling raindrops.

" And now you are going to live with me. " Toru said then. "What? " you asked insecure. "Do you think I'd let you live with such a father any minute longer? " He asked softly. "But .. Oh well I agree." you said and snuggled into his warm body before you finally fell asleep under his caress.

END

EXTENDED ENDING

The penetrating ringtone of Torus phone disturbed the sleeping lovers and Toru grumbled annoyed when he took the call. "Toru, why the hell were you thinking to skip the rehearse?! Where were you and didn't even called us? " Wow, Kyoya sounded really angry. Toru laughed apologetically. " Sumimasen Kyoya-san , but I had to clarify an extremely important matter. " He said. " Oh, and that would be ? " the blonde asked annoyed. " Hm. I had to free a beautiful maiden from the hands of a dragon and be happy with her to the end of my days . " Toru laughed and looked at your reddened cheeks.

"... You clearly play too many computer games. "

" And you clearly watch too many porn. "

"TO ~"

Beep Beep Beep

**How was it? I don't know if I make the others (or another Toru one) because at moment I lack of ideas, but maybe you leave a review with an idea and I try to make a little one shot with the person you desire :)**


End file.
